


Broken Soul

by revolution_BAP



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Bottom Seth Rollins, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-16 00:29:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16943589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revolution_BAP/pseuds/revolution_BAP
Summary: Dean's parents died by a car accident. He wants to avenge the one who was driving that winter night and run away unpunished after killing his parents. Roman is his good friend that provides him all the needed information. Blinded by revenge, Ambrose makes a mistake that he will regret.





	Broken Soul

Countless days of extreme poverty came for Dean Ambrose. They were painful, there were days he spent with just a beer or anything he could find to trick his hunger. But they meant nothing anymore since those days lasted years. The only thing that didn't change was his purpose, to find him. The man that killed his parents with his car by accident due to snow and wasn't punished not even the slightest. He didn't believe it was an accident. Those rich men could get away with anything thanks to their money. So even if it took him more than fifteen years, he still kept searching to find again the ones that took his family from him.

Dean had managed to move to another city where that rich man and his wife lived. He got all his information by his brother like friend, Roman Reigns. He received a message from the older telling him to come over. Dean lost no time to visit him, he needed to finish his revenge. This was the only thing he was thinking as he headed to his friend's house. Arriving, he lost no time to knock on the door and walked right and left waiting for the other to open. Few more seconds and Ambrose was welcomed inside. 

They sat on the same expensive yet comfortable sofa. Dean jumped straight to the business, skipping all the sweet brother talk:

"So what else you know?"

"Everything. That night a rich couple was driving during a bad winter condition. It was heavily snowing but they wanted to go home quickly for their son. Yes, they have a son and that day he was alone. Your parents happened to be crossing the street at the moment there was a problem with the wheels of the couple's car."

"And they killed my parents. They drove on their bodies, they were still alive and they felt all the pain of their bones crushing!"

"Calm down, Dean. It was indeed an accide-"

"No, Roman. Not you too. You need to be extra careful when it's snowing. Like, not every time it's snowing then it's crime free day? I don't think so! They should have been punished. At least the slightest! Find me the address. Im out!"

responded Dean screaming and quickly left, leaving Roman speechless and sorry for running his day. But nothing could affect Dean, he could only see his purpose. Waiting the moment Roman would give him the address of the happy rich couple. The agony eating him, drinking as much as he could once he arrived home, it was the only thing he could do either way. Checking his phone every five minutes for a text but nothing. Accidentally falling asleep on the couch.

When the morning came, Dean almost jumped off the couch. He breathed deeply like he was holding his breath. His eyes fell on every direction before grabbing his phone and checking. Nothing yet. He cursed as he let the phone back on the floor and laid again. Not much later he got up and washed up to completely wake up. The only thing he couldn't do was to eat, but he didn't care, he could stand it like he always did. Yet none of this was done without Dean thinking of what he would do once he has the killers of his parents in front of him. He smirked evilly in the thought of it.

It was getting darker, Dean was running out of patience when his phone rang. He widened his eyes as he went to check. It was a message from his brother, Roman, he texted him the address. Dean didn't thank him, didn't smile either. He quickly headed there with the half broken old car his friend left him for a week. The destination was far away, it was almost midnight when he finally arrived. Quickly knocking on the door since the lights in the house were still on. That moment a male at his age opened the door innocently, making Dean confused:

"What?"

"Hello, how can I help you?...who are you?"

"I expected an old couple"

"You mean my parents? I'm Seth Rollins. They moved to another city. Is there anything you want me to tell them?"

"Yes"

replied Dean ironically. With big steps he quickly walked inside the house making Seth walk backwards scared. Soon Rollins' back hit the coffee table making him lean on it while facing the intruder. Dean approached him in no time, and harshly pushed Seth's legs open getting between them. Starting to unzip his pants before doing the same to the younger. Seth started to struggle:

"Why are you doing this?"

cried out the younger before Dean slaps his hand on his mouth making Seth shut up. And without much preparation he entered him. Tears gathered in the eyes of Rollins before he shuts them and let's the tears fall. Soon he was violently shaken by Dean's harsh and deep thrusts. The creaky sound on the table filled the room along with Dean's groans and Seth's breathing through his nose. And once Dean finished he pulled out and threw Seth on his feet:

"I'm Dean Ambrose"

and with that he zipped his pants back and walked out. Seth was left hurt crying. No one to comfort him or help him. His parents lived in the next city but he would never dare to tell them anything. He stayed laying down on the floor helpless for hours, until he found some strength to get up and shower. Even if it didn't help to wash away Dean's touches. 

Dean Ambrose was driving home furious, but for the first time he was surprised by himself. Why did he do this to that guy. Why didn't he beat Seth, instead of doing something far away from his fifteen years plan. Was the younger a weakness of him. Thoughts like these drove him crazy bringing him back to his real self. He had to find the parents of that baby boy named Rollins.

First he held himself from visiting Roman and complaining to him about not finding that couple. Probably got the wrong information because of the same surname. He was walking back and forth, trying to stop thinking of Seth as the images of yesterday night came to his mind. So he tried thinking differently, he took his action as part of the revenge. He hurt their son as much as they hurt him that day. 

He still hasn't found the killers, so Dean parked a little away from Seth's house and watched him. His head was resting on his hand but quickly straightened his position when he saw the younger coming out of the house. His eyes weren't big and innocent anymore. They were sad, depressed. An evil smirk formed in Ambrose's lips. The younger felt how Dean was feeling all these years. He tried not to get carried away from his thoughts and followed the car.

Not long later he lost Seth. He cursed loudly and hit his palm on the window next to him. Before returning outside the younger's house, waiting him to come home. Once he parked outside, he received a message from Roman with the right address of Seth's parents after apologizing. Ambrose knew it wasn't Roman's fault. The family was rich enough to afford two houses. The address was from the near city but Dean was too tired to drive now, accidentally falling asleep in the car. 

When he woke up, slowly stretching, he froze immediately as he saw the other arriving. He checked his watch to see it was already late in the night. He waited till Seth gets in the house before opening the car door and walked out. With his hands in his pockets and quick pace approached the door and knocked. In few seconds, Seth opened without checking who it was. His eyes now wide open unable to say anything. Dean smiled at him:

"Greetings, sunshine"

he mocked as Seth started walking backwards again, so Dean could now come in:

"No, please. Not again. I'll do anything"

"Anything? Anything, Rollins? Well I want my parents back! I want that day to come back and my parents to return home alive!"

"W-what are you talking about? Why bringing up your parents to this?"

"You don't know? You don't know!"

he screamed as he finished his sentence and quickly grabbed Seth by the chin and his other hand was behind the younger's head so he wouldn't pull away. Seth was ready to cry:

"No! I don't know. Let go, please"

"That day, Rollins. Your parents...took mine. They killed them! And now they'll pay. For all these years"

"Wait, please. You can't take it out all on me. You already hurt me yesterday. And I didn't even know anything about it"

spoke Seth honestly. Dean let him go, placing his hands on his waist and turned his back to the younger. Seth felt confused. He needed to make a decision, decided what he wanted to do. That's when he turned to the younger who was also confused but also angry:

"They took everything from me!"

he screamed as he hit his finger on his chest. His face fully red, his eyes were sad. That's when the younger tried to calm him down: 

"Hey hey. Calm down. Calm down, please. So...what are you talking about? My parents killed your parents? But, I thought it was an accident. That's what dad-"

"Oh shut up, daddy's little girl. It wasn't an accident. And your parents didn't receive the slightest punishment"

that's when Seth lowered his head, with his eyes looking only the floor. Feeling ashamed of the mistakes his parents did, yet he was the only one getting the consequences, not them:

"I also hate my parents. I mean my dad, since my mum passed away years ago."

that's when he knew Seth was completely innocent. Hurting him gave Ambrose satisfaction yet this wasn't his real purpose. So he turned around and furiously left, ignoring Seth's tries to get him to talk to him. He got in his car and headed home. Tomorrow he would visit Seth's father. This time there would be no mistakes, no back downs. He would finish what he promised to himself that he would. 

The morning came and Dean woke up in the same mood. As determined as he was before the incident with the younger. He headed immediately to his car after washing his face. He had nothing to eat either way. The difference was huge and getting from his home till there took him much of his day. At some point parking near to puke, feeling dizzy from hunger. When he finally arrived in the next city he felt joy inside him. He was so close to fulfilling his purpose. 

Finally, he was passing by the house of that killer. He slightly lowered his head, giving a quick gaze outside. He completely checked the house from the corner of his eyes before taking the turn to park. He quickly got out of the car and locked. In the cold weather, Dean had to stand behind trees and wait for the man to appear. There was no movement in the house, probably the man would come from his work late. But Dean didn't mind, he would wait as much as it took to meet that man.

It was almost midnight, Seth's father was now parking outside his isolated house. He cold weather making him cover up more. He took lazy steps towards the door since he was too tired. Suddenly he heard the wheels of a car ready to crush. As he turned shocked to see, there was a car running fast already close to him, then everything went to black. He didn't know when but at some point he half opened his eyes to see the dark figure of a man standing above him. He tried to use all his strength left in him to talk:

"Who are you?"

"...I'm Dean Ambrose"

that's when tears formed in the eyes of the man and before they fall, he noticed Dean getting back in the car. And drove above him, soon everything went back to black again. 

Dean drove home as fast as he could. The rain that started helped the wheels of the car to get cleaned from the blood. He didn't care if he gets caught or anything anymore. He had nothing left in his life anymore. But he knew Seth had a great life ahead. He had to be happy, cause he didn't do anything wrong. He drove for hours but soon gave up and parked aside in the middle of nowhere, falling asleep. 

The next morning was extra painful. Cold mixed with his hunger while he was spending all his energy to drive all the distance without any food. He touched his belly but tried to go on. And as he entered his city, the first thing to do was to visit his best friend , Roman. They sat and ate silently, the older not daring to ask anything. But as they finished the food in front of them, Dean stood up thanking the older. They walked towards the door and before he leaves , he turned towards Roman making him hold his breath. That's when he leaned closer to the Samoan's ear and whispered him what he did to that man and left. Giving Roman goosebumps and leaving him alone after knowing something as terrible as this. 

Seth was as sitting by the window, watching the snow slowly falling. It was both beautiful and nostalgic. His eyes mesmerized from the view as a smirk appeared on his lips, as he hugged his knees. He soon got distracted by the knock on the door. He felt surprised, letting one leg after the other to touch the floor as he got up and approached to open. He was even more surprised when he saw Dean standing in front of his door. He turned his back to the older and walked away to let him in, and when the other entered that's when he turned towards him while blank eyes:

"You killed him, right?"

"...yes"

replied Dean honestly as he swallowed hard. He knew he was causing pain to the child of that man. It was the man who should pay for his sins, not his son. Yet it was Seth looking at him straight in the eyes seeing Dean's pain and showing him his own. Ambrose looked down and licked his lips before staring back at Rollins as he spoke:

"My revenge was on your parents. But since your mother is already dead, I killed your father. But you...you don't deserve this. You did nothing wrong. That day, I hurt you. And I want to make it up to you."

"I need nothing from anybody! You get that?! I'm not as weak as you think I am, just because you could jump me that day!"

started Seth to raise his voice as he felt offended by Dean's words. But that's when Dean shook his head bored and brought his hands in front of his face like praying:

"Alright alright. I didn't mean it like that. I'm sorry"

he half teased half meant it as he took slow steps towards the younger. Seth didn't dare to move as the older got closer. That's when Dean hugged him, he was feeling pain there was no reason for the pain Seth felt. The younger started to resist:

"Let me go. Let go, Ambrose-"

that's when he didn't manage to continue as he burst into tears, soon burying his face on Dean's chest. The older kept hugging him with one hand while with the other he softly patted Seth's head, telling him everything will be alright. Rollins cried while being in his abuser's hug. It gave him both satisfaction and anger. But he knew he was being captivated by the other and that was another thing that hurt his heart.

Dean kept visiting Seth, sometimes even offering him to go for a walk near the trees, and take all their worries out. Many times Seth rejected him but after the older insisted on visiting him, he accepted. They started to get closer to each other. Sometimes even Dean opening his heart to the younger about his harsh childhood, and that's when Seth kneeled inside. He knew his father had taken the lives of two that dark night and that he let a child grow up alone in poverty. This lasted not so long since Dean once visited him late in the night, later than the other times:

"Come on, let's go out"

"What?"

"Come on, Rollins. You need to get out, like you used to"

replied Dean, the younger froze for a moment but soon went inside to get dressed. Once he was ready, without a second thought, he got in the older's car. They went to a restaurant, as the older tried to be closer to the long haired male. For the first time Ambrose was being polite, gentle. He surprised his partner and even himself. And it worked, they had already open up about themselves to each other and now the conversation was warmer. Even when the time to go home came, they didn't want to ruin the moment. But what brought silence between them were Dean's words:

"Let me treat you better"

"...w-what do you mean? The night was absolutely amaz-"

"Seth, I touched you without your consent. Let me treat you better...tonight"

"...so you just say you want to jump tonight?"

"Why you have to be like this?!"

replied Dean as he pressed his lips together and shut his eyes tightly for a second. He couldn't stand the way Seth had chosen to speak, the way he described everything. That moment Seth opened the door for the older to come in leaving the older shocked. Soon Dean came inside and Seth jumped in his hug with his legs around Dean's waist:

"Woah! You're a needy daddy's girl"

teased Dean but soon he felt Seth's lips on his own. The younger's fingers running through Dean's hair as the older leaded him to his bedroom. Soon, Dean was between Seth's legs, thrusting inside him. This time Seth shutting his eyes and moaning loudly. Enjoying leaving scratches on the older's back, as the other thrusted faster. And the best part for Dean was they both called each other's named. 

They didn't name it loudly, but tried to have a relationship. See if it works out well. Dean even tried to get Seth know his best friend, Roman. But the first thing Seth did was to slap the other for giving all the information to Dean to do a crime. Roman was angry to receive a slap but his face quickly calmed down as he understood what he did:

"Having a friend doesn't excuse a crime"

responded Seth and Roman moved his head positively. But Rollins wasn't a rude or mean person so he apologized afterwards. Roman tried getting closer to him and the younger saw that, making it easier for the Samoan. Dean was for the first time happy. He could go to work and not miss it to travel to other cities for revenge. Seth was trying to leave the past behind, his parents never loved him either way. And Roman tried to be also on Seth's side, earning his friendship. Seth and Dean were a couple but with Roman they weren't just friends, but brothers.


End file.
